White Suicide
by Dri Lioncourt
Summary: A pequena casa atrás da colina escondia mais do que uma garota pequena e assustadora. Mais do que ele poderia imaginar. EdwardxBella. One-shot de Halloween.


_**White Suicide**_

**Sinopse:** A pequena casa atrás da colina escondia mais do que uma garota pequena e assustadora. Mais do que ele poderia imaginar. EdwardxBella. One-shot de Halloween.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence e todos sabem muito bem disso, obrigada.

* * *

_There's a little creepy house_ (Existe uma casa pequena e assustadora)

_In a little creepy place_ (Num lugar pequeno e assustador)

_Little creepy town_ (Uma cidade pequena e assustadora)

_In a little creepy world_ (Num mundo pequeno e assustador)

_Little creepy girl_ (Uma garota pequena e assustadora)

_With her little creepy face_ (Com seu rosto pequeno e assustador)

_Saying funny things that you have never heard_ (Dizendo coisas engraçadas que você nunca ouviu falar)

A pequena casa atrás da colina estava com as luzes acesas. A porta da frente estava entreaberta, deixando que uma leve brisa noturna passasse por ela. Havia também uma velha cadeira de balanço, disposta de modo despreocupado na varanda, as luzes de dentro lançando uma sombra comprida aos seus pés. Sobre a cadeira repousava um livro, a capa outrora azul escura estava desbotada e suas páginas provavelmente estavam amareladas pelo tempo e pelo uso.

De onde estava, encoberto pela sombra de um alto carvalho, ele observava tudo com crescente curiosidade. Aquela era a primeira vez em que via um sinal de que a casa ainda era habitada, desde sempre ela estivera escura e com aspecto abandonado. Ele sempre supôs que se tratava de uma cabana de caça ou algo do gênero, sendo assim era completamente normal que estivesse vazia depois que a caça fora proibida naquela região.

Mas naquela noite alguém estava lá, ele pensou em ir até a casa e bater à porta, mas conteve a sua ansiedade. Quem quer que estivesse lá não parecia querer ser incomodado no meio da noite por um garoto curioso. É, a pessoa que se encontrava na casa viera ali em busca de paz, com intenção de ficar sozinha, visto que se dera ao trabalho de percorrer a trilha quase fechada que atravessava a colina para chegar onde desejava.

Então o mínimo que ele poderia fazer era sentar-se e esperar pacientemente por um vislumbre do novo morador, fosse ele quem fosse. Aliás, poderia até mesmo arranjar problemas por invadir uma propriedade alheia se fosse visto perambulando perto da casa. Oh, Emmett riria dele por semanas e Alice o olharia com aquela expressão de 'eu te avisei', típico.

Um suspiro de resignação escapou por seus lábios e ele deixou que seu corpo escorregasse pelo tronco até encostar na grama baixa. Conforme a noite tomava forma, ele se viu cada vez mais privado de uma boa iluminação. Mesmo as infinitas estrelas e a lua não permitiam que ele enxergasse o que acontecia com clareza. Amaldiçoou-se por não ter trazido uma lanterna.

Agora mais luzes se acendiam dentro da casa, fazendo com que ela lembrasse vagamente a um farol. Ele olhou confuso para a luz pálida que irradiava das janelas, não achou que fosse possível algo tão pequeno emitir um brilho como aquele. Era bem convidativo. Começava a fazer frio do lado de fora e embora não admitisse, a idéia de ficar no breu total o incomodava um pouco.

Justamente quando estava considerando se não era melhor desistir e refazer o caminho até sua própria casa enquanto ainda fosse possível enxergá-lo, a porta da frente escancarou-se. Ele deixou o ar lhe escapar dos pulmões, surpreso pela repentina movimentação.

A primeira coisa que viu foram os longos cabelos castanhos, caindo de modo quase desajeitado pelos ombros dela. Em seguida os olhos profundos, quase negros prendiam a sua atenção. Somente depois do que pareceu serem vários minutos que ele foi capaz de notar o fino sorriso que os lábios dela formavam. Era como se ela o estivesse cumprimentando, reconhecendo-o de algum modo estranho e sem palavras que ele não conhecia. E ela era tão bonita, que ele não podia fazer nada a não ser olhá-la, tentando absorver cada mínimo detalhe de sua pequena figura.

Ela deu um passo à frente, tornando-se mais distinta sob a iluminação certa. Ele a observou, confuso sobre o que fazer a seguir. Ir até lá falar com ela? Desculpar-se por perturbá-la? Antes que pudesse decidir, ela levantou uma das mãos, acenando para ele como se dissesse 'venha cá'.

Ele parou quando estava a uma distância de apenas alguns passos dela, incerto e nervoso com a garota que o observava com ávido interesse. Ela era mais pálida do que ele pensara, mas de certo modo isso parecia certo nela, a pele tão branca quanto mármore puro - que ele jurou ter visto cintilar sob a luz da casa.

- Boa noite, Edward. – ela disse, e a voz o lembrou o ressoar de um sino, leve e melódica.

Espantado, ele a fitou com olhos arregalados. Ele não a conhecia, nunca a vira uma vez sequer e ainda nem se apresentara, então como ela podia saber seu nome? O sino repicou quando ela riu, percebendo a mudança na expressão dele.

- Eu o conheço desde pequeno, embora você nunca tenha me visto. – ela afirmou, tentando esclarecer a confusão dele. – Na verdade conheço todos eles, seus pais e seus irmãos. Conheci seus avós também, costumavam vir aqui me visitar quando eram crianças. – ela completou.

- Meus avós? – ele repetiu, tornando-se ainda mais confuso. – Mas você é só uma garota! Não deve ter mais do que dezessete anos. – a confusão agora se tornava descrença.

- Faz muito tempo que isso não é verdade. – ela respondeu, e aquele mesmo sorriso estranho estava de volta em seu rosto.

Ele tremeu de leve com a resposta, mesmo que se tratasse de uma brincadeira; - coisa que ele tinha certeza – por um momento ele chegou a acreditar nela. Porque tudo que ela falava soava extremamente verdadeiro aos seus ouvidos. E os olhos dela não pareciam mentir, tampouco.

- Entre. – ela disse, após olhar por sobre os ombros dele, como se estivesse procurando algo específico. – Você não quer ficar aí fora com eles, quer? – perguntou, ao ver que ele não mexera um músculo sequer para acompanhá-la.

- Eles? – ele perguntou, duvidoso.

Ela lhe lançou um olhar cansado, como se não acreditasse que ele lhe fizera uma pergunta tão estúpida. Os ombros abaixaram em uma postura mais relaxada, mas seus olhos continuavam varrendo o espaço atrás dele, como se ela temesse que algo pudesse surgir aparentemente do nada.

- É. – ela suspirou profundamente, uma mão se esticou para pousar sobre os ombros dele. – Com os monstros.

- Monstros não existem. – ele replicou, parecendo levemente aborrecido pelas palavras dela. Estava começando a considerar que talvez aquela moça passara muito tempo sozinha e desenvolvera estranhas manias. Ou talvez ela simplesmente estava querendo pregar-lhe uma peça.

- Se você diz. – a voz dela era leve, divertida, quase como se ela achasse graça no que o menino acabara de dizer com tanta convicção. – De qualquer forma, eu não ficaria aí sozinha se fosse você.

Ela deu-lhe as costas, avançando para dentro da casa em passos regulares, sem pressa. Ele lançou um olhar para a escuridão ao redor e sem pensar muito, deu seus próprios passos hesitantes em direção a ela.

- Qual o seu nome? – ele perguntou, assim que tinham chegado à soleira da porta.

- Isabella Swan. – ela disse, parecendo admirada por ter se esquecido de mencionar algo como o próprio nome. – Mas...só Bella está bom, eu prefiro assim. - Ele concordou com um aceno de cabeça, abrindo um sorriso para ela.

Aquela foi a primeira de três vezes em que ele a veria em vida.

* * *

_Do you know what it's all about?_ (Você sabe o que significa tudo isso?)

_Are you brave enough to figure out?_ (Você é forte o bastante pra descobrir?)

_Know that you could set your world on fire_ (Sei que você poderia incendiar o seu mundo)

_If you are strong enough to leave your doubts_ (Se você for forte o suficiente pra deixar suas duvidas)

Ele estava parado em frente a uma construção antiga, o vento soprava forte naquela noite, brincando com seu cabelo. Usava roupas finas de algodão e embora fosse inverno – a fina camada branca que cobria o chão a seus pés não podia ser outra coisa que não neve – ele não sentia frio algum.

Por outro lado, ele estava com muita sede. A garganta seca incomodava terrivelmente e ele podia jurar que sentia as próprias veias igualmente secas pela falta de sangue. Precisava sair e se alimentar, mas alguma coisa o mantinha preso aquele lugar, incapaz de se distanciar um passo que fosse.

Então ele se lembrou dela, os olhos escuros e os cabelos chocolate e em como ela era bonita e assustadora ao mesmo tempo. Como se ativada por essa memória, a construção a sua frente pareceu-lhe mais familiar do que de costume. Ele tinha certeza que já estivera lá, só não conseguia se lembrar exatamente quando e nem mesmo o porquê.

Ele tentava visualizar o rosto dela em sua mente quando aquele cheiro atingiu-o. Havia alguém dentro da casa, e estava sangrando, perdendo o líquido precioso a uma velocidade impressionante. Impulsionado pele sede, ele entrou, sem se preocupar com o que ou quem encontraria.

Mas assim que passou pela porta, o cheiro de sangue deixou-o. Ao invés disso havia um corredor estreito e mal iluminado levando direto para um único quarto ao seu final. Ele parou, encarando tudo com desconfiança. Estava certo de que quando estivera na casa não havia nenhum quarto ao fim do corredor.

Examinou o lugar com mais cuidado, tentando discernir algo que ele pudesse ter deixado passar na última vez em que estivera ali. Não encontrando diferença alguma, ele avançou para o quarto, sem se importar se estaria se arriscando ou não. Ele precisava ver o que havia lá dentro, a curiosidade era maior que a precaução.

Dentro do cômodo era tão mal iluminado quanto fora, ele supôs que a falta de luz fosse algo habitual àquele lugar. Poderia ter se incomodado, mas seus olhos funcionavam tão bem na escuridão que ele não se dispôs a acender uma das velas esquecida sobre a cômoda. Ao invés disso, sua atenção se voltou para uma figura pequena, encolhida aos pés da cama de dossel.

- Olá. – ele disse, e sua voz soou estranha aos próprios ouvidos. A figura encolhida se remexeu, alerta pela presença de outra pessoa, mas seu rosto continuava escondido por seus braços e pernas.

Ele observou, curioso e confuso. Adiantou-se naquela direção, uma das mãos estendida, como se tentasse ganhar-lhe a confiança mostrando que não tinha nenhuma má intenção. Estranhamente, ele se deu conta que aquela mesma mão que estendia em um gesto amigável poderia facilmente quebrar todos os ossos da frágil criatura sem muito esforço. E aquilo tampouco o incomodou, era apenas natural para ele.

- Você veio. – a voz era baixa, quase um sussurro, mas ele não teve dificuldade para entender as palavras. A pequena figura se endireitou assim que ele tocou-lhe os cabelos de leve, o rosto de uma menina de não mais de sete anos devolvia seu olhar com uma intensidade enorme.

Mesmo com a diferença de idade as semelhanças eram claras demais, cabelos castanhos, pele pálida e olhos de adulto em um corpo de criança, tão profundos e cheios de significado que ele sabia que não poderiam pertencer a alguém tão jovem.

- Bella Swan. – ele se viu sussurrando, assim como ela. A menina sorriu, expondo uma fileira de dentes perfeitos e caninos pontudos. Os olhos castanhos pareciam brilhar no quarto escuro.

- Olá Edward Cullen. – ela disse com sua voz de sino. E tomada por algo que ele não soube dizer o que era, a expressão dela se fechou em uma máscara de puro ódio. – Por que demorou tanto? Por que me fez esperar tanto tempo sozinha?

Ele só pode perceber os caninos expostos, e o grito que mais parecia um rosnado, vindo do fundo da garganta dela, antes de acordar em sua cama, perfeitamente seguro. Demorou um tempo para que ele se situasse e percebesse que tudo não passara de um simples sonho.

Sua respiração estava irregular, o suor grudara a regata branca ao corpo e mesmo que fosse pura tolice, ele se viu procurando pela silhueta da Bella de dez anos em seu quarto. Fora um pesadelo, não um sonho, ele se corrigiu mentalmente.

Mas ainda assim, aquela estranha necessidade de encontrá-la de novo, de provar para si mesmo que ela era real e não apenas fantasia, continuava tão forte – ou até mais – como no sonho camuflado de pesadelo.

* * *

_She has a little creepy cat_ (Ela tem um gato pequeno e assustador)

_And a little creepy bat_ (E um morcego pequeno e assustador)

_Little rocking chair and an old blue hat_ (Uma pequena cadeira de balanço e um velho chapéu azul)

_That little creepy girl_ (Aquela pequena e assustadora garota)

_Oh she loves to sing_ (Oh ela adora cantar)

_She has a little gift_ (Ela tem um pequeno dom)

_An amazing thing_ (Uma coisa incrível)

_With her little funny eyes of hazel_ (Com seus pequenos e engraçados olhos castanhos)

_With her little funny old blue hat_ (Com seu pequeno e engraçado chapéu azul velho)

_She will go and set the world on fire_ (Ela vai incendiar o mundo)

_No one ever thought she could do that_ (Ninguém pensou que ela poderia fazer isso)

O vento estava forte, cortante como naquela mesma noite cinco anos atrás. Edward se encontrava até mesmo no exato lugar em que ele a vira pela primeira vez. Ele sabia que parte daquilo era nada mais do que pura loucura, talvez até obsessão, mas todas as vezes que tentara ignorar a vontade de voltar ao lugar, as memórias de quando esteve na companhia dela tomavam conta de sua mente. Não havia subterfúgio para o que envolvesse Bella Swan.

Então ele esperou, os minutos se transformando em horas, mas estranhamente ele sabia que ela não se atrasaria. Estaria lá no exato momento, repetindo a mesma cena, como em um filme. Ele observou calmamente as luzes da casa se acenderem, uma por uma. O mesmo livro velho aparecer sobre a cadeira de balanço e a porta da frente abrir-se sozinha com um leve ranger.

Não muito tempo depois, ele ouviu os passos, leves e quase imperceptíveis, como se ela flutuasse ao invés de andar. Desta vez eles eram acompanhados por uma melodia, murmurada pela voz que ele passara a reconhecer de imediato, mesmo que na realidade só a tenha escutado uma única vez.

Ela parecia exatamente igual ao que ele se lembrava, como se houvesse permanecido intocada pelo tempo – o que era impossível, é claro. Mas diante de tudo o que estava acontecendo, diante _dela_, ele talvez acreditasse se aqueles lábios lhe dissessem que não podia envelhecer.

- Você cresceu. – ela observou com satisfação, parada a soleira da porta deixando que seus olhos percorressem a figura do garoto que se transformara em homem naqueles cinco anos.

- Você está exatamente como naquela noite. – ele respondeu, incapaz de conter o comentário e a surpresa em sua voz.

Ela sorriu com a afirmação, os dentes muito brancos brilhando sob a luz fraca da lâmpada. Ela parecia ainda mais bonita quando sorria, se é que isso fosse possível.

- Eu sei. – ela disse, e seu tom era quase uma lamúria. Vendo a reação dela, ele se perguntou o que havia de ruim em permanecer jovem. Aliás, qual seria o preço a pagar por aquela juventude interminável?

- Por que estou aqui? – ele perguntou, na esperança que ela tivesse todas as respostas. – Eu mal a conheço, essa é apenas a segunda vez que a vejo. – embora estar perto dela não fosse o que realmente lhe incomodava, as coisas eram confusas e assustadoras demais para que ele as encarasse e entendesse com clareza.

- Não, na realidade esta é a terceira vez que nos encontramos. – ela discordou, ignorando propositalmente a sua primeira pergunta. – Você me viu nos seus sonhos e eu vi você nos meus.

- Era um pesadelo, não um sonho. – ele ressaltou, levemente aborrecido.

- Exatamente. – ela disse, e o sorriso estranho estava de volta em seus lábios.

- O que é você? – ele perguntou após uma pausa, mas ela apenas acenou negativamente, se recusando a responder.

Ele sentiu uma onda de frustração atingir-lhe em cheio. As perguntas eram tantas, mas ela, a única pessoa que podia lhe oferecer as respostas estava relutante demais para satisfazer sua curiosidade.

- O que você quer? – ele tentou de novo, deixando escapar um longo suspiro.

- Esta não é a pergunta certa. – ela estava se divertindo a suas custas ao prolongar todo aquele mistério, disso ele tinha certeza. - Deveria perguntar o que _você_ quer. – os olhos dela prenderam-se nos dele, e Edward se viu incapaz de desviar o olhar.

- Eu? – ele repetiu, incrédulo. – No momento, estar com você. Parece que as coisas fazem ainda menos sentido longe deste lugar. – ele respondeu, sincero.

Ela sorriu com a resposta, algo entre presunção e genuína felicidade, ele não sabia dizer ao certo. Só se deu conta da proximidade deles quando as mãos dela tocaram seu rosto, a própria face dela tão perto que bastaria inclinar a cabeça para alcançar seus lábios.

- Sendo assim, me diga: o que você estaria disposto a fazer? – ela continuou, alheia a reação que causava nele. Estava séria, como se aquela simples pergunta pudesse definir tudo o que aconteceria a seguir. Bom, talvez pudesse.

- Qualquer coisa. – ele respondeu, a foz firme e sem nenhuma hesitação. E ele sabia, de alguma forma, que era verdade. Faria qualquer coisa por ela, sem se importar com as conseqüências que isso trouxesse.

Ela o olhou, desconcertada por um momento. Os olhos profundos ligeiramente arregalados de surpresa. Ela lembrava uma criança com aquela expressão, parecia quase _humana_.

- Sabe, você é o primeiro deles que não escolhe voltar. – ela disse, depois de se recuperar da resposta dele. - Estou feliz que seja você. – ela admitiu, encarando-o subitamente preocupada com a reação dele.

- Bella. – ele sussurrou, encantado por aquelas palavras. Mas principalmente, por ser a primeira vez que ela demonstrava algo além de sua cordialidade e simpatia distantes.

- Shh...Eu lhe disse que ainda há monstros aqui, não disse? – ela perguntou, mas era algo retórico, mais um pequeno lembrete do que qualquer outra coisa. – Só não disse que eu era um deles.

O rosto dela abriu-se em um esgar, as presas que ela agora expunha rasgaram a pele do seu pescoço com grande facilidade. Ele sentiu se sangue se esvair e jorrar para ela. A luz fraca das luminárias, a figura dela era quase fantasmagórica.

A dor de ser queimado vivo foi a última lembrança daquela vida humana deixada para trás.

* * *

_Feel it_ (Sinta)

_Breathe it_ (Respire)

_Believe it_ (Acredite)

_And you'll be walking on air_ (E você estará andando no ar)

_Go try it_ (Vá tentar)

_Go fly_ (Vá voar)

_So hight_ (Tão alto)

[...]

_You know that I love you_ (Você sabe que eu te amo)

_Go on_ (Continue)

Ele achou que aquela dor nunca iria terminar, perdera a noção do tempo. Minutos se arrastavam lentamente e horas eram tão longas como dias inteiros enquanto ele sofria em silêncio. Estava quase desistindo, nada mais importava a não ser acabar com aquilo, quando lentamente a dor foi se esvaindo.

Ele se viu deitado na cama de dossel, e só então percebeu que agarrava firmemente uma outra mão, macia e quente ao toque. Bella Swan lhe mirou com seus olhos castanhos cheios de expectativa.

Ele se levantou, percebendo como era fácil se movimentar sem fazer barulho, e como tudo era muito mais vivo do que ele se lembrava de seus sentidos humanos. Experimentou correr, saltar e lutar com aquele novo corpo. E depois, também percebeu os caninos pontiagudos, exatamente iguais aos dela.

- Bem-vindo ao meu mundo. – ela sorriu, os olhos brilhando de satisfação.

E ele não se importou com mais nada a não ser o sorriso dela.

* * *

**N/A: **Os trechos em itálico são da música Walking on Air da Kerli, eu recomendo :). Bom, é isso, creepy e talvez meio confuso, mas espero que tenham gostado. Feliz Halloween! Muitos sustos e doces pra vocês 8D.


End file.
